Treacherous Sunset
"Treacherous Sunset" by Theatre Brook is the first opening song of the ''Durarara!!'' anime. It is used in episodes 1-12.5 and is also the theme of the PSP game Durarara!! 3way standoff. The song was first released as the title track of the band's thirteenth single. Three versions were released in 2010: the regular single, a limited edition single with a DVD, and an anime edition single. A full band musical score was released on April 28 the same year. On June 1, 2016, Toshiyuki Toyonaga released a Durarara!! medley comprised of "Treacherous Sunset," "Complication," "HEADHUNT," and "NEVER SAY NEVER" on the DVD included in his first mini-album, C"LR"OWN. CD Track List # Treacherous Sunset (裏切りの夕焼け, Uragiri no Yuuyake) 3:29 # 未来を今 (Mirai wo Ima) 6:13 # Treacherous Sunset -Karaoke Mix- 3:25 Anime Edition CD Track List # Treacherous Sunset (裏切りの夕焼け, Uragiri no Yuuyake) 3:29 # 未来を今 (Mirai wo Ima) 6:13 # Treacherous Sunset -TV Size Opening Ver.- 1:40 # Treacherous Sunset -TV Size Long Ver.- 2:06 # Treacherous Sunset -Karaoke Mix- 3:25 Limited Edition DVD Track List # Treacherous Sunset (Music Video) Gallery Treacherous Sunset single full cover.jpg|Full single cover Treacherous Sunset full anime ed cover.jpg|Full anime edition album cover Treacherous Sunset anime ed disk.jpg|Anime edition disk Treacherous Sunset sheet music.jpg|Full band score cover Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= 裏切りの夕焼け やっかいに絡みつく汗を 切り裂くようにして マシンは叫ぶ歌うように Blow up louder 無口な妖精はそこにいる Blow up louder 償いは砕けた愛のかけら ああ朝日は昇る ビルの谷間 今 信じれば変わるのさ 無意味じゃないあの明日 ああ朝日は昇る 闇を抜けて 今 感じれば見えるのさ 無意味じゃないあの夢を ああオレたちには見えてるモノがある きっと誰にも奪われないモノ 無意味じゃないあの意図が ああ朝日は昇る 水平線 今 信じれば変わるのさ 無意味じゃないあの光 Yeahhhhhh! |-| Rōmaji= Uragiri no yuuyake Yakkai ni karamitsuku ase wo Kirisaku you ni shite Machine wa sakebu utau you ni Blow up louder Mukuchi na yousei wa soko ni iru Blow up louder Tsugunai wa kudaketa ai no kakera Aa asahi wa noboru (yeah) Biru no tanima Ima shinjireba kawaru no sa Muimi ja nai ano ashita Aa asahi wa noboru (yeah) Yami wo nukete Ima kanjireba mieru no sa Muimi ja nai ano yume wo Aa oretachi ni wa mieteru mono ga aru Kitto dare ni mo ubawarenai mono Muimi ja nai ano ito ga Aa asahi wa noboru (yeah) Suiheisen Ima shinjireba kawaru no sa Muimi ja nai ano hikari Yeahhhhhh! |-| English translation= A treacherous sunset The troublesome sweat, coiled around Gets ripped away The machine screamed as if singing Blow up louder There's a taciturn fairy over there Blow up louder Atonement is the shard of broken love The morning sun rises (yeah) Between the buildings Now believing brings change Those intentions were not without meaning The morning sun rises (yeah) Escaping the darkness Now if you feel it, you can see That dreams are not without meaning There is something we can see Definitely something no one can take That goal is not without meaning The morning sun climbs (yeah) Over the horizon For now, believing brings change That light is not without meaning Yeahhhhhh! Lyrics (Full) Kanji= 裏切りの夕焼け やっかいに絡みつく汗を 切り裂くようにして マシンは叫ぶ歌うように Blow up louder 無口な妖精はそこにいる Blow up louder 償いは砕けた愛のかけら ああ朝日は昇る ビルの谷間 今 信じれば変わるのさ 無意味じゃないあの夢を 旅人はもういない デジャヴのような毎日を 解き放つように マシンが駆け抜ける夜明け Fairy ride アクセル 妖精は踏みこんだ Fairy ride 拭えない 涙を流せないまま ああ朝日は昇る 闇を抜けて 今 感じれば見えるのさ 無意味じゃないあの明日 ああ朝日は昇る 水平線 今 信じれば変わるのさ 無意味じゃないあの光 ああオレたちには見えてるモノがある きっと誰にも奪われないモノがあるはずさ 意味がないと思えるコトがある きっとでも意図はそこに必ずある 無意味じゃないあの意図が おお朝日は昇る 闇を抜けて 今 感じれば見えるのさ 無意味じゃないあの明日 ああ朝日は昇る 水平線 今 信じれば変わるのさ 無意味じゃないあの光 Yeahhhhhh! |-| Rōmaji= Uragiri no yuuyake Yakkai ni karamitsuku ase wo Kirisaku you ni shite Machine wa sakebu utau you ni Blow up louder Mukuchi na yousei wa soko ni iru Blow up louder Tsugunai wa kudaketa ai no kakera Aa asahi wa noboru (yeah) Biru no tanima Ima shinjireba kawaru no sa Muimi ja nai ano yume wo Tabibito wa mou inai Déjà vu no you na mainichi wo Tokihanatsu you ni Mashin ga kakenukeru yoake Fairy ride Akuseru yousei wa fumikonda Fairy ride Nuguenai namida wo nagasenai mama Aa asahi wa noboru (yeah) Yami wo nukete Ima kanjireba mieru no sa Muimi ja nai ano ashita Aa asahi wa noboru (yeah) Suiheisen Ima shinjireba kawaru no sa Muimi ja nai ano hikari Aa oretachi ni wa mieteru mono ga aru Kitto dare ni mo ubawarenai mono ga aru hazu sa Imi ga nai to omoeru koto ga aru Kitto demo ito wa soko ni kanarazu aru Muimi ja nai ano ito ga Oo asahi wa noboru Yami wo nukete Ima kanjireba mieru no sa Muimi ja nai ano ashita Aa asahi wa noboru Suiheisen Ima shinjireba kawaru no sa Muimi ja nai ano hikari Yeahhhhhh! |-| English translation= As the treacherous sunset Cuts through The annoying beads of sweat The machine shouts like it's singing out Blow up louder The taciturn fairy is over there Blow up louder Atonement is a shard of broken love Ah, the morning sun rises (yeah) There, right between the buildings If you believe now, you can change That dream of yours isn't meaningless There are no more travelers here As through releasing All of these days that give off déjà vu The machine runs through into the dawn Fairy ride The fairy stepped on the accelerator Fairy ride She doesn’t let the tears that she can't wipe away flow down Ah, the morning sun rises (yeah) It comes out of the darkness If you feel it now, you’ll be able to see it That tomorrow won't be meaningless Ah, the morning sun rises (yeah) Over the water horizon If you believe now, you can change That light isn't meaningless Ah, there's something that only we can see I'm sure it's something that no one in the world can take from us We could think that it has no meaning But even so, I'm sure our goal must lie over there That goal isn't meaningless Oh, the morning sun rises (yeah) It comes out of the darkness If you feel it now, you'll be able to see it That tomorrow won't be meaningless Ah, the morning sun rises (yeah) Over the water horizon If you believe now, you can change That light isn't meaningless Yeahhhhhh! Category:Music